


A Different Kind of Feeling

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Sam buys an adult toy to play a prank on Dean but the reader ends up liking it to her surprise…A/N: Fulfills the Tentacle Porn square of SPN 2019 Kink bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 72





	A Different Kind of Feeling

“Samuel Winchester!” you shouted, Sam cracking up in the library if his laughter was anything to go by. You stalked in there with the delivery box in hand, plopping it down on the table and pulling the object inside out. “What the fuck is this, Sam?”

“Well…you know,” he giggled. “It was a joke to fuck with Dean. I thought it was getting delivered tomorrow.”

“A tentacle dick? What the…” you said, closing your eyes.

“I mean technically I think it’s just a tentacle. It’s one of those Bad Dragon ones or something,” he said.

“How do you know what that even _is_ , Samuel,” you said.

“How do _you_ know?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“We never discuss this again,” you said.

“Fine, fine. If you give it back we can prank, Dean together,” he said.

“No! This thing is never seeing the light of day again,” you said, tossing it back in the box. Sam sighed and held up his hands.

“Alright. But don’t be surprised if you get anymore special presents in the mail and I’ll be sure he’s home to catch it next time,” he said with a wicked smile.

You rolled your eyes and took the box back to your room, gathering up the packaging and tossing it inside. You held up the dildo with a raised eyebrow. It was fucking huge, and curved and covered in little suction cup like things and God you didn’t want to know what else Sam would be buying under your name.

It was comical almost and you did take a minute to laugh at it. You poked the tip of your finger at the end, finding it far softer than you were expecting. You grabbed the tentacle shaft thing by the hand, the material actually…pretty nice for a toy. You gave it a squeeze, rubbing your hand up it once.

And you felt your walls clench around nothing.

“Oh no. We are not actually turned on…” you said to yourself, kicking the box off the bed, still holding it up.

Shit, now you were interested.

_Shit._

You glanced at the clock, Dean not supposed to be home for another hour.

“I play with you once and then you go in the trash, that’s it.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you groaned, sliding up and down the fake cock as you came for the third time in an hour. You were _nuts_ you decided if you got rid of that amazing thing now. It felt so strange and yet so good inside you. The ridges, the texture, the firmness but the softness and there was something called a cum tube too that you were dying to try out when you had more time.

“Well what do we have here,” said Dean. You froze on the bed, back to the door. He chuckled as he slipped inside the room, walking around the front of you. You were still impaled on the tentacle dildo, the evidence of your by and far kinkiest toy still hidden away inside you. “Oh, don’t let me interrupt. Ride that bad boy home.”

“I’m…I’m good,” you said, resting your hands on your bare thighs. He stood up and gave you a dark smile. “Like…I’m good, like all tuckered out.”

“Oh. Well, maybe later,” he said, leaning over and giving you a kiss. “I’m going to go take care of this bad boy in the shower then, okay sweetheart?”

“Sure thing, babe,” you said. He hummed as he left. You waited a beat before you climbed off the toy and took it to the sink to clean off. You put it in a bag and shoved it under the bed in your small toy box, knowing Dean didn’t go looking in there.

A week later, Dean was supposed to be out at the grocery store. He was supposed to be getting a haircut and then food.

Apparently he’d decided to come home between those though and found you lying back on the bed, your new toy in hand.

He stared for a moment, your face hot before he stepped over and took the toy out of your hand. He turned it around, glancing at you and it.

“Get a new toy?” he asked. “Interesting toy.”

“Sam bought it as a joke. I was going to throw it away,” you said.

“Well you seem to be enjoying it,” he said. You opened your mouth but Dean lowered it and lined it up with your entrance. He waited a few seconds and slowly pushed the tip of it inside of you, watching you bite your bottom lip. “Can I play too?”

“I know it’s…”

“A tentacle dildo? Yeah but I bet this feels super different, like those ribbed condoms,” he hummed, pressing a little more into you. You dropped your head back, Dean smiling when you raised it up once more. “Can I?”

“Fuck yes,” you said, laying back on the bed. He was slow to slide the rest of it inside of you, not that you weren’t already adjusted to it. He seemed more interested himself at first at watching it move in and out of you. He turned it while inside you, changing the angle. You groaned when you felt your clit be teasingly touched by some of the larger suckers at the base when Dean bottomed it out.

He started to move it in and out more quickly, chuckling to himself as he watched you squirm.

“I think I like this one,” said Dean. “God, you should see yourself, see those little suckers slide in and out of you. Wish we could make ‘em suck, give you the real deal, huh?”

 _“Dean,”_ you groaned, your hips bucking when you felt a pair of warm lips latch onto your clit. He did nothing but suck, continuing to pump the dildo in and out of you at a faster and faster pace. It was hitting all the right places and Dean turned it, your g-spot getting hit head on.

You came slowly, Dean not slowing down for a second, pushing you into a second, smaller orgasm before you finally pushed him away. He sat back and pulled out the dildo, giving it a smirk.

“Oh, I definitely like our little friend,” he said.

“Me too,” you said, throwing an arm over your face. “Thank God, Sam didn’t get one of those one’s with a knot.”

“A knot hm? That sounds interesting. May have to get one of those ourselves,” he said. You propped yourself up on your elbows, Dean giving you a kiss. “Definitely want to see you come on a knot cause that was very, very hot just now.”

“Give me a few to recover and then we can run to the store, babe. Alright?” you asked.

“Oh no, you aren’t coming with me. I want you to stay home and come on this cock over and over until I get back, hm?” he teased.

“Shit, I love it when you get dirty,” you said, taking the dildo back from him.

“Get ridin’ sweetheart.”


End file.
